Blurred Lines
by gloss my eyes
Summary: Set after the battle with Sensui. Yusuke's newly awakened demon blood evokes curiosity in his two favorite demons. definitely yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so, welcome to my first yyh fic. I haven't written anything in a long time so go easy on me. I'm not sure what exactly this will turn into, but it will most definitely be explicit. First and foremost though, I would love critique or comments of any kind. On to the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

"You want him."

This wasn't a question, though Kurama regarded it as one.

In the safety of his own residence, three demons resided. The brash fire demon who had just spoken sat statuesque on the windowsill, eyes closed. Moonlight poured in around him. Kurama, legs crossed, occupied his desk chair, while the third demon, who had appeared so very human not long before, slept fitfully in the kitsune's bed. Yusuke looked so tired, even as he slept.

Yet he also looked more powerful than ever before with his wild mane of dark hair and the marks of the mazoku still sprawled against his skin. Kurama had to admit to himself then that he did, in fact, want a taste of that power. To Hiei, however, he said nothing. They watched Yusuke together; watched his hands clench the bedsheets. They heard his small whimpers of regret. At one time, he had muttered the name of Sensui.

"You should help him feel better. The boy is suffering." Kurama startled at the softness that wrapped the normally harsh voice of the fire demon. Deep green eyes flashed confusion into inhumanly red ones, as if demanding an explanation. Hiei scowled. "Don't give me that look, Kurama." The harshness had not returned. "I have no kind words for him. I can't offer him comfort the way you can."

At that, Kurama smiled. "I suppose you don't mind whichever route I take to give him this comfort?" asked the kitsune, his still-present smile curious. The redhead expected anger but instead was met with agreement. Hiei shook his head, a small smirk apparent on thin lips. "I don't. As I said before, you want him. Do as you please." A silence passed before he added, "but if you get to taste him, so do I."

Yusuke groaned, body tensing. The two other demons eyed him warily. Had he managed to overhear, even in his sleep? But then the detective let out a small sigh and visibly relaxed against the bedsheets. Only then did Kurama realize that the thought of having the detective had caused their energies to rise slightly. Yusuke had reacted to the shift but must have subconsciously realized it belonged to his friends.

Kurama's attention shifted once again to his partner, feeling those vibrant eyes on his body.

"Well," Hiei demanded, "do you agree to those terms? Or are you still so selfish with your treasures?"

The kitsune's expression took on a dark amusement. Their eyes remained deadlocked. "Of course not, Hiei. I am happy to share with you. But are you still so arrogant that you believe Yusuke will fall to our desires so easily?" Long ago this game of teasing each others insecurities would have brought forth tension or anger. Now it only seemed to ignite their unspoken passion for each other.

Hiei's lips stretched out for him into a delightfully wicked smile. Yusuke is a demon now, the smile seemed to shout. Expanding his theory verbally, Hiei whispered, "he won't be able to resist responding to our advances forever. His mind only needs to accept what his body already knows."

They dove into a comfortable silence, both of them considering the smaller one's words. Suddenly Yusuke tensed again, muttering "Keiko" like a prayer and reminding them of an obstacle they had uncharacteristically overlooked.

"She isn't significant to this," Hiei hissed at the kitsune, reading his sullen expression. "He can have the human girl in due time. But right now she can do nothing for him. She could never understand. She'll only get in the way." Kurama gaped at the fire demon in wonder. He suspected that even Hiei himself had not realized how much concern he was investing into the ex spirit detective's mental state. Still, Kurama agreed. Keiko would not help him understand his demon nature. In fact, she could only help to further alienate him.

Slowly, the kitsune stood from his chair and inched towards Yusuke. Well known was the fact that even in his sleep, the teen was a threat. Now even more so. When he was sure that fists wouldn't start flying at him, Kurama sat on the bedside. His long fingers cautiously reached down and smoothed thick hair away from Yusuke's face. To his surprise, a low sound of approval resonated within the boy's throat. Hiei watched from the window silently, but Kurama could feel his gaze, urging him to press further. So he did. He allowed his hand to wander down, gently pushing dark hair away from Yusuke's tanned (and bare) shoulder. He hesitated.

"Are you going to touch him or merely stare all night?" Hiei asked far too loudly, agitated, after only a few moments of stillness on Kurama's part. Emerald eyes shot a scolding look at him. "Lower your voice, Hiei. His energy is out of his control at the moment. If we startle him he could very well attack us. Need I remind you that we are not yet recovered from our battle?"

The fire demon did not admit it aloud but with his expression he conceded. Yes, they were both still weak from the battle in Makai-the word caused a careless, excited rise in his ki. He missed home. His partners ki rose in response but before the redhead could speak a word, a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

Kurama stared at the now-very-awake descendent of the Mazoku, who stared back with wild eyes. They were the color of rust, very unlike their usual warm brown. These eyes were hard, cold, unnerving. Hiei glanced at his sword almost nervously.

"Yusuke," the kitsune began softly. He mirrored the boy's action, though the pressure of his hand on Yusuke's shoulder was that of a ghost. "Yusuke, everything is alright now. I can tell you're disoriented but I assure you, you can relax. You're in my home."

"...In human world?"

"Yes, of course. If you wouldn't mind, could you please release my shoulder? I'm a bit sore."

Warmth quickly flooded back into Yusuke's eyes and he dropped his hand as though he caught fire. He looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean to hurt you." Something dark and sad lingered behind his words. "I just felt..." He faltered then, clearly not wanting to speak of his emotions. Kurama squeezed his shoulder lightly, a push for him to continue. Their eyes met and the older boy's held no judgement behind them. "You don't have to share how you feel, but know that I am honored to listen to what you have to say."

Words spoken that way, so tenderly, to him? Yusuke's breath caught in his throat and he found himself having to choke down frantic curses. A panic gripped him and he suddenly had Kurama's red hair between his fingers, their faces inches apart. Breath ragged and panting, he spoke.

"I feel like I can't breathe, Kurama! I feel like I don't know who I am. I woke up just now wanting to pound you into the carpet, to bash your face in. Am I going crazy?" He pulled back to look into those wise green eyes but did not release his tightly threaded grip on his friends hair. No, he held onto him like his life depended on it.

Kurama opened his plush lips to speak but Hiei beat him to it.

"No, detective. You're not going crazy. Although its debatable that you weren't in the first place." He gave a dry chuckle when Yusuke's head comically whipped to face him.

The boy couldn't help but give a small laugh in return, momentarily forgetting his problems with a grin. "Three eyes? What're you doing here?" His ki flared with unexpected happiness. It took Hiei by surprise though his face remained blank.

The fire demon would never say that he stayed out of concern for his friend's stability during his transition. Yusuke had said earlier that day before exhaustion set in that he didn't feel much different, but they all knew that could change. Any moment could be different from the next.

When Yusuke spoke his name with confusion, Hiei realized he had stared at the detective a moment too long. "Don't get sentimental," he grunted. "I'm here because Kurama asked me to be. You clearly don't have adequate control of yourself. Kurama alone would not have enough power to stop you should you act on demonic impulses."

Yusuke shuddered, reminded of his most recent impulse. But surely he wouldn't have actually hurt Kurama? Kurama was his friend, his ally, someone he cared for deeply! He started to panic again and tried to pull into himself when a yelp next to him reminded him he still had a grip on Kurama's hair. Yusuke recoiled his fingers immediately and backed up against the bedframe. A nagging feeling inside him told him he needed to flee, he was cornered. He bit it down.

"Fuck, Kurama, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize I was still hanging on to your hair." Apologetic brown eyes searched his friend's face for a sign of anger, but didn't find one. Instead, it expressed understanding. Warmth. Friendship. "It's alright Yusuke. You don't need to be frightened. It will take some time to adjust to your enhanced senses and instincts, that's all." The kitsune sounded sincere, and then added with a smile, "knowing you, it should take no time at all. You adapt well."

Yusuke nodded, but looked uncertain. A question popped into his head. "Does it go away?" The two older demons stared at him, waiting for him to continue. It didn't take long. "I mean, am I always gonna wake up feeling like I wanna beat someone senseless? Like I wanna kill-" He cut himself off, unable to continue. Bringing his knees up to his chest he hid his face from his friends.

Hiei and Kurama shared a glance at one another. Both sets of eyes, though the latter more than the prior, screamed concern. The smaller one nodded towards Yusuke, demanding the kitsune to comfort him. Kurama didn't need to be asked twice.

Tentatively, as if approaching a wounded animal, the redhead arranged himself so he sat next to his friend. His strong arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. His friend tensed but did not pull away. "Yusuke," he whispered, leaning his mouth down to the detective's ear. "Don't fret. Your demon instincts have been dormant your whole life. It isn't surprising that they are overwhelming you right now. But I promise, they will be controllable. Give it time." Kurama's voice had turned husky by the last sentence. Being this close to Yusuke, to smell the power in his demon blood...before he realized enough to stop himself, he had pressed a kiss to the detective's sunkissed shoulder.

Yusuke yanked himself away to his feet instantly, bearing his sharp teeth in a way that wasn't familiar but felt so. "What the _hell_ , Kurama?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama, for the first time in a very long time, wasn't quite sure what to say. Yusuke Urameshi stood facing him with a pointed glare and matching teeth. Behind him, an expressionless Hiei had drawn his sword. The silence between them all threatened to drive the fox insane.

He could not speak. He had no words.

He could only look at Yusuke with pleading eyes. _Don't_ , they begged. _Calm down._ Kurama willed his lips to move. Finally, he formed a coherent sentence. "I apologize, Yusuke. I didn't mean to startle you," he began, holding his hands up in surrender. Yusuke's gaze softened and his eyebrows arched upwards curiously. Kurama continued.

"With how little control you have over your energy at this time, it's overwhelming to me, as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked curtly, cutting him off.

Hiei gave a snort from behind them. "Fool," he muttered, ignoring a glare from the fox. "Kurama is not submissive by nature, but your energy calls to him." The detective turned to gaze at him just as he flashed his wicked smile.

Still, Yusuke didn't understand. What did that have to do with a kiss? A kiss which, though light, he could still feel burning the skin of his shoulder. It terrified him.

Three things happened then that further confused the detective-turned-demon. He felt panic rise within his chest again, his ki spiked, and a low moan reached his ears from where Kurama sat on the bed. When he looked, the redhead was sweating and he wore an unusual expression that Yusuke couldn't place. "What's your deal? Are you okay?" Yusuke stepped forward, arm outstretched, but Kurama raised a hand against him.

"Don't, Yusuke. You don't understand what your energy is doing to me." The detective frowned. "Am I hurting you or something? Damn it, Kurama, just tell me what's going on!" His ki flared again, causing his friend to flinch away with a gasp. Whatever the hell was happening here, Yusuke didn't like it one bit.

So he tried hard to calm himself down. Slowing down his breath (after realizing he had started panting again), Yusuke settled himself comfortably on the floor, in between the two demons. He knew Hiei still had his sword aimed at his back, but felt confident he wouldn't use it unless Yusuke asked for it.

"Okay guys, this whole tension thing is cute and all, but can one of you vague motherfuckers just come out and say what the hell that kiss was about?" He glared up at Kurama, who had regained some of his composure. The weak smile on the kitsune's lovely face was enough to make the teen feel incredibly guilty. Of what though, he didn't know. "Damn it!"

Yusuke's outburst caused even Hiei to groan. "Stop that!" The fire demon snapped. He abruptly appeared in front of the teen, arms clenched tightly to his side. His sword had been discarded somewhere. "Tame your ki, detective, before Kurama and I are writhing on the floor!"

Writhing? The word brought an odd blush to Yusuke's cheeks. Why did it sound so dirty coming from Hiei's stupid mouth? "I...damn. I'm sorry. I don't understand what's going on. Just how many times am I gonna have to apologize tonight?" He took his head into his hands, partly to hide his flushed face. Writhing...the way Hiei said it... Had it been...sexual?

A new impulse swelled inside him, one that caused his whole body to tremble. Yusuke ached to be inside of something so badly...

His ki answered his impulse with a sweltering wave that left the other two gasping for air.

"Fuck! I have to get out of this room. Kurama! You deal with this," the fire demon snarled the order at his partner and then vanished without another word.

Yusuke had raised his head at Hiei's rage, but now that he was gone, his eyes fixed on Kurama. He stared and stared until the kitsune shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Staring is quite rude, Yusuke," he muttered softly. The teen, however, hadn't seemed to notice his words. His gaze became heavier as he stood, now peering down.

"What's happening to me? I know you know. Don't feed me bullshit." None of his usual playfulness lingered in his voice. Kurama noted how determination had set upon the youth's face. He would not escape giving an explanation.

Conceding, the fox nodded. "Your demon energy is bursting through your skin, Yusuke. It wants to be satisfied, one way or another." Yusuke shook his head. "Not good enough. Satisfied by what?"

At this, Kurama couldn't help but hesitate. Another wave of agitation rolled off of the spirit detective's body, and the older boy had to bite down on his lips to keep from moaning. "It wants either blood, sex, or both," answered Kurama truthfully. Yusuke's determined face fell; he had not expected that.

"My own energy and body, respectively, respond to that. It's not something so easily done, I admit, although with you I am not surprised. I've always found you attractive, even simply as a human."

By now, Yusuke's earlier flush had faded. His face was pale, and he had a distinct realization that had he still retained a pulse it would be thrumming under his skin. How could this be? _Kurama_ attracted to _him_?

Another question occurred to him then...it sent chills down his spine. "Could this happen with any demon, then?" He ran a calloused hand through his thick hair to brush it out of his eyes with a hollow laugh. "Is every demon gonna be after my dick now or something?" How absurd! Disgusting, even! However, when it came to Kurama..."I'm not gay," Yusuke whispered in response to his own thoughts. "I've never thought about a guy...that way."

The kitsune shook his head in an amused fashion. "It has nothing to do with being gay. Most demons think nothing of sexual orientation the way humans do. It is only a matter of attraction, a compatibility between energies. For example, my preference seems to be hotheaded fools." A joke seemed fitting, if only to lighten the air. "I enjoy a challenge. To be perfectly honest, I only indulge in weaklings when there is a benefit from it."

Yusuke's head swam with this information. Kurama was suddenly sharing so much, almost too much, that he needed to sit down.

"As far as your earlier question goes, there are no doubt others besides myself who would enjoy your company in their bed." The teen wanted to interject, to ask who, but the fox spoke on. "But as I keep reminding you, Yusuke, you will gain control over these things. You have suddenly become thrust into demonhood with little understanding of the nature behind it. But you will learn."

Letting Kurama's words sink in took many moments. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, several times but nothing came of it. Eventually his brown eyes settled upon the carpet of his friends bedroom, and he asked the only question he could think of at the moment. "What time is it?"

The redhead relaxed, having expected the teen to lash out again. Glancing at the clock, he mechanically uttered "two thirty in the morning" before lying back on his bed with a sigh. Exhaustion began to set in, his eyes fluttering shut and his breath slowing. He thought perhaps the teen was also tired, as he had gone quiet. Then a small voice whispered, so very softly that Kurama almost believed he had imagined it.

"I'm attracted to you, too."

Eyes more vibrantly green than ever snapped open, though he dared not move. "What?"

"I said, I'm attracted to you, too. It's just that... There's someone I love." Kurama couldn't believe what he had heard. Could he be dreaming? Of course they all knew Yusuke loved Keiko. And why not? She was very pretty, charming, and had just the right amount of spunk to keep Yusuke in his place. However, no one ever heard him admit it out loud. The teen must have realized this too, for he sounded sad and lost.

Despite his protesting body, Kurama sat up to face his friend dead on. "There is also someone I love. I believe he loves me too, in his own way," he admitted, albeit shyly. Like Yusuke, he had never spoken the words out loud. "But he knows what you are going through, just as I do. We want to help you. At least, I want to. I suspect Hiei simply wants to see why you're so interesting to me."

If Yusuke was surprised by his friends confession, his face did not reveal it."You and three eyes, huh? Kuwabara owes me some money." As quickly as the sadness had entered his soul, it seemed to dissipate, and now he was laughing with his whole body. Infectiously laughing, because before he could object Kurama was laughing along with him.

The laughter died out slowly, leaving both of their energies light, airy, and almost at peace.

Uncharacteristically, Yusuke brought back the seriousness of their earlier conversation. "So, what you're saying is, my choices are fuck around with someone or possibly go homicidal?" His fox friend gave him a grave nod. "Yes. We weren't expecting you to have so much energy left after your last battle. It's overcompensating for it's awakening. Chances are, if we are lucky, this will pass once your body adjusts."

The dark-haired teen gave this some thought. "Well, I can't see myself going over to Keiko's place and demanding some action." He placed a hand on his cheek, reliving every well-deserved slap she left there. "And I also don't see the point in killing anything, unless you have someone in mind?" Kurama gave him a sharp look, as if killing something was the furthest thing from his thoughts.

"Okay, okay, yeah. I get it. Killing isn't what I want to do anyway."

The atmosphere in the room changed subtly, little hairs on the back of the kitsune's neck rising at the implications. Yusuke's eyes boiled into his skin, bringing back the sheen of sweat on the older boy's body. The body that Yusuke currently eyed cautiously.

He hadn't noticed before but Kurama was in nothing but a thin white t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms. He looked so convincingly human, but still delectable all the same. When had Yusuke begun to salivate? When had Kurama started to look so perfectly fuckable? Demon blood mixed with raging hormones, he guessed?

A long, pregnant pause filled the room. The tension came again, both boys uncomfortable. Yusuke struggled to reign in his ki that seemed to have a mind all its own. His hand too, longed to reach out and run through the kitsune's silky hair. In opposition, every instinct in his mind told him to run. He couldn't stop this. His body had claimed too much control. The teen's eyes widened fractionally, ready to run, when finally Kurama stood. Yusuke instinctively took a step back.

A warm ki reached out and practically nuzzled against his own. It was tentative, gentle, and far weaker than anything he'd ever felt from his redheaded comrade, though something about it left Yusuke dizzy.

"I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want me to," Kurama assured him. "Your energy begs for release; I only mean to give it a way without senseless bloodshed." The energy that touched his had been a distraction, no doubt, for then soft hands rested upon Yusuke's bare shoulders.

Kurama was close to him. Then dared closer. So close Yusuke could nearly taste roses. Their chests touched. His ki burst out in surprise and Kurama, Yoko friggen Kurama, moaned against him with a tremble. Elegant fingers wound into Yusuke's hair, crushing their bodies together.

The detective couldn't move. He couldn't breathe, so torn between wrapping his arms around the deceivingly delicate looking boy or shoving him away entirely.

Lost in his own thoughts Yusuke failed to notice the kitsune leaning his head down to place another featherlight kiss on that same damn shoulder, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Yusuke's blood. "You smell of the finest wine I have ever tasted," he murmured, "so rich and regal." Where soft kisses had touched, teeth sank into the youth's shoulder. Rather than grunt with pain, Yusuke moaned when he felt the kitsune's tongue lap up the blood that pooled there. Blushing furiously, the detective turned his head to glare at the wall.

He certainly had not expected to moan.

"Kurama, you're my friend. Friends don't-I can't..." Even to himself, his half-assed argument fell flat. The hands on his shoulders slid down with ghostly pressure, roaming his chest. One long finger brushed against Yusuke's nipple and a growl ripped through him at the unexpected pleasure. Kurama paused to guage his friend's expression.

"I will stop, if you ask me to."

Yusuke could only manage to shake his head. _Don't stop._

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for the follows, and a special thank you to my lovely reviewer! More to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The second their lips connected, Yusuke Urameshi all but lost himself in an explosion of sensation. Kurama's fingers roamed his bare back, cataloging every muscle and scar they found. The intoxicating aroma of the redhead's skin filled his nose; he inhaled it greedily, wondering how he never noticed the wonderful scent before. Most maddening of all by far was the sweet taste of the kitsune's cunning tongue in his mouth, dancing amorously with his own. Yusuke had never kissed anyone before, not like this, and he decided without much thought that he was glad Kurama was his first despite the initial weirdness. Their uninhibited kiss ended soon after his decision, both demons gasping for air and grasping each other, desperate to stay connected in some way.

"You kiss well," the kitsune said, wrapping long arms around the detective's waist to keep their bodies crushed together. "Better than I expected. I'm impressed." Yusuke's cheeks flushed with pleasure at the compliment. "I'm a fast learner," he replied easily. "Or maybe you're just a good teacher." Following Kurama's lead had been almost too easy, in fact. Surely those delectable lips had recently given a similar lesson to someone else? An undersexed fire demon, perhaps?

No, the act of kissing was far too human and intimate for Hiei, or at least that's what Yusuke suspected. Still, the image of his two demon friends making out haunted him and spurned an unspeakable desire low and hot in his belly. It spread slowly, achingly, taking its time in consuming the detective on the spot where he stood, Kurama's arms still around him. But it wasn't Kurama he wanted. Not now. His body shook with the realization, and he pulled away from the kitsune.

"Where's Hiei?" The voice that reached his ears didn't sound like his own, though he knew it was. Perhaps he was on the brink of madness, propelled by his sudden leap from human to demon. It didn't matter. All that did matter was that he got his hands on that little demon before he drowned in desire. Yusuke could tell Kurama was concerned by the tight expression he wore on his pretty face, but nevertheless he pointed to the dark outline of a tree outside his room's window. _There_ , he said without speaking, and Yusuke nodded in his general direction before turning his body towards the window.

Eyes the color of a candied apple appraised him from the perch of a branch, not that the detective could really see them. Hiei stayed hidden away in the dark comfort of the night, but Yusuke could practically feel the heat of his gaze. A ki flickered swiftly across the plane of his mind, probing him, questioning him. Even communicating mentally, Hiei sounded bored. _What do you want_?

A toothy, feral grin curled the detective's lips as he lifted his hand to point directly at the spot where the fire demon sat. _You_.

There was no mistaking the twitch of arousal Hiei felt in his pants. His compact frame stiffened under the weight of Yusuke's raw and primal desire, that one word- _you_ -echoing around his skull and leaving him breathless, like someone had punched him in the gut. Trying to regain composure, he projected scathing words into the detective's mind, hoping to deter him. Yusuke's grin didn't falter one bit.

"Come back inside, Hiei," the detective said aloud with a taunting edge. "Unless you're scared or something." His already wide grin grew; he knew the small youkai couldn't resist a challenge like that.

He was right, too. Hiei grit his teeth in anger, yet propelled himself from the tree anyway. His boot clad feet touched he carpet of Kurama's room seconds later, toes pointing towards the detective menacingly. A bandaged hand grasped the hilt of his sword, ready to draw if the teen moved any closer. Yusuke drank him in like a cool glass of water, appreciating his facial features like never before. The rest of the demon's body was hidden away underneath the deep black of his cloak, save for the tan skin of Hiei's neck that the white scarf circled.

"I'm here, _fool_ ," the fire demon hissed, a severe expression on his small face. Kurama, who stayed silent during the others' exchange, turned the desk lamp on and shot his two demon friends a warning look.

"Please, be mindful of your surroundings."

Yusuke brushed him off easily, pupils shrinking as he turned his head towards Kurama and the sudden light. "We won't break anything, don't worry."

Hiei scoffed, eyes never leaving the detective's face.

"Speak for yourself, Yusuke. I plan on breaking you."

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Sorry this is so short after the wait, I am going through some unexpected writer's block and I can't write anything without thinking it sucks. I'm sure this chapter isn't great but it's really all I can commit to right now. Thanks to those of you that left reviews, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I wanted to at least post something. I'm probably going to end up scrapping this and rewriting it later when I can actually string together sentences without cringing. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Glittering eyes of emerald darted from the face of one demon to the other nervously. Despite Hiei's threat to break him, Yusuke's cocky grin had only taken on an amused fashion, and he stood facing the challenge with hands on his hips while Hiei's posture and visage remained severe. Muscles twitched with anticipation under their flesh as they kept their gazes locked, waiting for the other to make a move. Neither did.

Maddened once again by the silence, Kurama lethargically drooped onto the bed, red hair splaying out around him as his back hit the mattress. He couldn't stand to watch them a second more; exhaustion radiated through every bone in his body. He stared at the white ceiling above him, willing the tension in the room to ease away and allow him to rest. It did not.

"If you two are quite done," he said mundanely, "I'd like to get to sleep sometime tonight." His normally melodic alto wielded an icy edge to it, one Hiei attributed to annoyance.

Yusuke spared a glance in the kitsune's direction, his mouth finally relenting into a small frown. Momentarily he pushed aside thoughts of ravaging a certain three-eyed demon and tried to consider how the fox must feel, being cast aside like a useless extra after offering his help to the teen.

With hands of guilt and gratitude wrapping around the detective's silent heart, Yusuke turned his back on Hiei and padded over to the bed to sit down next to his friend, one leg hitched up on the bed so he could face him. A rough hand extended out and fingers stroked absently through rose colored tresses from root to tip; the foriegn motion eased a sigh of contentment from between the fox's lips, dark eyelashes fluttering against his smooth milky cheeks.

With those calculating orbs hidden away, Yusuke eagerly absorbed his beauty from his neat eyebrows to his full, kissable lips. Every inch of Kurama's visible flesh was firm with youth, tan and wiry and unblemished. Desire crept up on the detective once again to taste the smooth skin of Kurama's neck, to run his hands anywhere and everywhere Kurama would let him. He'd looked at Kurama many times before but had never truly appreciated the ethereal splendor of he kitsune's form.

"You're beautiful," he murmured matter-of-factly, unable to help himself.

Hiei, who had settled upon the desk chair sometime during Yusuke's visual exploration of Kurama, scoffed. His cloak and sword had been mysteriously discarded and he sat bare chested, arms crossed.

"Don't feed his ego, Yusuke. It's already inflated enough."

"A haughty remark for one who consistently shares my bed," the fox countered, not bothering to turn his head.

Instead, he lifted a hand and ran his palm down the detective's torso, stopping just short of his navel to trace the dark marks still staining his flesh. To his pleasure, Yusuke trembled under his touch. He then traveled lower, past the waistband of those sinfully tight jeans (he'd always wondered how Yusuke battled in those) to cup the limp bulge between the demons legs. Yusuke keened a bit in suprise, hips bucking involuntarily into the unexpected pressure.

Kurama shot upright with a mischievous glint in his eyes, twisted to his right, and sealed the hanyou's lips with his own, forcing his tongue nearly halfway down the demon's throat.

If Yusuke had had any reservations before, they quickly dissipated with every lap of the kitsune's tongue against his own. Kurama's skillful hand massaged his groin and his hot mouth swallowed up every respondent moan Yusuke had to offer, nearly overwhelming the boy entirely. His energy rejoiced beneath his skin with a flush, setting every nerve ending on fire.

Finally their kiss broke, if only to allow Kurama to lean down and engulf Yusuke's rosy nipple with his mouth. Teeth scraped the sensitive bud and Yusuke hissed with pleasure, threading his fingers through the kitsune's hair as he suckled. Having never been touched this way he'd already grown rock hard, cock straining against its confines and weeping to be stroked.

His eyes had screwed tightly shut during the kiss, but snapped open when something tickled the plane of his mind. What he saw shocked him more than anything thus far: Hiei, regarding them from the chair, and lazily stroking an impressive shaft with a smirk on his face that could melt a glacier.

Oblivious, or at least pretending to be, Kurama gave the hanyou's left nipple one last lick before gliding his tongue to the other, repeating the process of scraping teeth and suckling. His free hand unbuttoned the detective's jeans and then he was pulling away completely, hair mussed and expression lustful.

"Remove your jeans and underwear, please," Kurama said, although it didn't really sound like a request. Yusuke stood and complied warily, unsure of where the fox was going with this or if he could even be comfortable while Hiei watched them through half-lidded eyes.

Once naked, he noticed that both demons could not look away, greedily mapping out every inch of the hanyou's body with their combined gazes. He expected to feel self-conscious, but between the way Kurama licked his lips and the way Hiei pawed at himself shamelessly he figured they both liked what he had to offer. Only...

"Do you really have to watch?" Yusuke asked the hiyoukai, cursing how his cheeks burned with embarrassment. "And since when do you just whip your dick out like that? I thought you'd be, ya know, shyer or something. More modest."

Kurama let out a twinkling chuckle, amused. "Hiei has certainly blossomed when it comes to his sexuality. A few months ago, you would have been correct in your assumption."

"What a roundabout way of complimenting yourself, Kurama," snickered Hiei, not pausing his languid strokes. The reference to 'blossoming' was not lost on the detective, who shook his head in disbelief. This could not be happening right now...

 _Oh, but it is,_ Hiei's mindvoice practically purred, sending sharp shivers down Yusuke's spine and making his bare cock twitch. _You taunted me, detective. You brought this upon yourself the moment you demanded I come back inside._

 _I thought you said you were gonna break me, short stack_ , he sneered back, unnerved by the sensual presence in his head.

 _My cock will make good on that threat Yusuke, don't you worry_.

Nearly coming on the spot from the force of those words, Yusuke's legs turned to jello beneath him and he stumbled back, catching himself on the wall beside the bed. He slid down it until his ass hit the carpet, legs bent in front of him (probably giving his friends a nice view of his package) and tried to ignore the assaulting and comprising images Hiei was transmitting to him.

"Give me a minute guys," he said raggedly, "I forgot how to breathe."

* * *

A/N: Hey all! I really hope this isn't genuine crap, I'm trying really hard to flesh all of this out in bits and pieces. I know its basically PWP but thanks for sticking around anyway! Double thanks for the reviews and such! Until next time (unless this really is crap, please don't let me go on if it is)!


	5. Chapter 5

Gathering his bearings didn't turn out to be as easy as Yusuke had hoped.

It's not that Kurama or Hiei hadn't left him alone at his request; they did so without complaint, one demon saying "take your time" and the other a noncommittal "hn." It was just that, while Yusuke sat with his head in his hands cursing the day he was born into such a confusing life, the other two demons quickly became interested in each other. _Very_ interested.

Perhaps he wouldn't have noticed so soon, or at the very least could have ignored them, if Kurama didn't happen to be quite vocal when it came to fooling around. Yusuke tried not to look, he really did, but when that _sound_ cut the air his head jerked up of its own accord just in time for him to witness Hiei's nimble tongue flicking across the underside of Kurama's semi-erect dick that had been yanked free of its cotton prison only to be grasped by a bandaged hand.

The kistune now hovered on the very edge of the bed (just a few paces in front of where Yusuke sat on the floor next to the headboard), legs spead, with Hiei positioned on his knees between them. His pants pooled at his ankles as the hiyoukai licked again, agonizingly slow from base to tip, lapping up any liquid that oozed from the shaft's slit like every drop quenched his thirst.

Then, with heady skill, Hiei wrapped his lips around the head of Kurama's cock and took nearly the whole damn thing into his tiny mouth. It must have hit the back of his throat because he grunted and did something Yusuke couldn't see (but suspected was a swallow) that made Kurama moan obscenely and pull at the demon's hair with tight fists.

They knew they had an audience, of course. Kurama made sure to keep his head tilted and his hazy eyes slightly open while Hiei bobbed, crescent moons of emerald casting their light on Yusuke's flushed face. If he looked closely enough, he could almost catch a predatory flash of gold...

But his focus shattered when Kurama threw his head back in bliss moments later, seizing and wailing the hiyoukai's name all the while.

Hiei fell back onto his ass, strange expression painting his face, and licked stray flecks of Kurama's essence from his smirking lips.

"That didn't take long," remarked the hiyoukai flatly.

"Forgive me if my stamina isn't up to par." Kurama, a wry smile gracing his flushed face, looked down at the fire demon as he spoke. "We did fight nearly to the death less than twenty-four hours ago."

"Hn. You just get off on Yusuke watching."

The fly on the wall named Yusuke startled at the mention of his name, finally being released from the spell he'd succumbed to during his friends' intimacy. His body had taken to shaking again, and his cock _, oh gods_ did it ache. He'd never seen anything so hot in his life; no amount of porn in existence could tantamount to the eroticism of Hiei devouring the kitsune's shaft. His friends paid his haggard state no mind, however, still consumed with each other.

"I surmise you also have no qualms about Yusuke's unwitting voyeurism," Kurama said, gesturing to Hiei's groin with one elegent sweep of his hand. The hiyoukai's cock jutted out from the open fly of his black pants, rigid and intimidating (quite like the demon himself).

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei caught the hanyou ogling his dick and snorted.

"Enjoying the view?"

Yusuke flinched, but attempted to sound flippant when he retorted "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Oh?" Before Yusuke could blink, Hiei was on his feet and standing directly in front of him unabashedly, fingers curled around his member. "Do you often sit around and think about my cock?"

Unnerved by their proximity, or maybe just due to the little waves of aggressive energy rolling off the smaller demon's body, Yusuke began to sweat. He sat, dumbstruck and gaping, as the fire demon jerked himself; whatever he'd been thinking about before was washed away with every stroke. "Well? Don't you have something to say, smartass?"

Hiei stepped even closer, and there was no mistaking it now: the heat definitely came from him.

Every so often, usually when he was pissed, Hiei's youki raised the temperature around him fractionally. Somehow though, this didn't feel the same, and the hiyoukai didn't really look mad. On the contrary, Hiei's eyes, though narrowed, smoldered with a complex storm of emotions Yusuke couldn't place.

The flames in those eyes licked across his flesh, burning him from the inside out. It felt intrusive, but not unpleasant, much like Hiei probing at his mind, only on a far deeper level. The heat lingered for several moments longer, then withdrew instantaneously, leaving behind a hollow chill in his bones.

"I thought you'd fight me more," said Hiei, confusing the hanyou further. His puzzled expression irritated the fire demon, who snapped "my energy, idiot! Have you not felt my youki in your body?"

Yusuke habitually swiped a finger just under his nose and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I felt it. Why? Was that s'posed to hurt me or something?" The only thing hurting was the throb between his legs, but he kept that to himself.

Hiei seemed disturbed by this, hand stilling around his length. He offered no further explanation, however, allowing Kurama to intervene.

"It's something quite intimate to let another demon infiltrate your body with their raw energy," the fox explained, "almost like touching another's soul with your own. It can be a source of great pleasure or grave pain, depending on the circumstances."

"Hiei touched my soul?" The detective's dark eyebrows furrowed as he peered at the redhead, trying to keep his head on straight with this bizarre information.

Kurama had not moved from the spot where Hiei had left him, but his pants now hung at his waist rather than his ankles. With his legs crossed and hands folded neatly in his lap, it struck Yusuke again how very beautiful and pristine he looked despite his human shell. He nodded when their eyes met, a tight smile drawn on flawless lips.

"Yes, for a brief moment he did. Only demons who possess the Jagan can achieve this."

"Okay, that's freaky as hell, but what's the big deal? You guys are lookin' at me weird." The two demons had been, in fact, eyeballing him like he was sprouting another head.

Hiei, oddly enough, was the one to speak up. "You shouldn't have allowed me in so easily. Even Kurama had to stop himself from pushing me out the first time, and I told him what was going to happen."

A frown spread across the hanyou's face. "So?"

Kurama interjected. "What Hiei is trying to get across to you is that opening your defenses so readily to someone is not wise. Had he wanted to, he could have caused you severe damage."

That didn't sound like the whole story, but Yusuke, feeling like an idiot, wasn't exactly in a position to push about it further. So he shrugged it off with an "I trust him."

The fire demon snorted a laugh, but it seemed soft, almost affectionate. Then, with unparalleled speed, he was kneeling between the detective's legs and kissing him.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to say I still have no idea where I'm going with this, but at least you guys got a little more action this time! The soul stuff was totally unexpected and not planned, but I think I'll bring it back in a little later during a convo between Hiei and Kurama. Infinite thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited and followed, and for all words of encouragement (it means a lot!). Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

It was that smell; the dank moisture of cavernous earth and the wafting tendrils of rotting flesh and dark malice. Before the final battles, Hiei had remarked that the scent reminded him of home.

In Kurama's human dwelling however, kissing the not-so-human detective he once loathed, Hiei found the aroma that stuck to Yusuke's skin like perfume altogether unpleasant and unsettling. It reminded him of death, and while death normally did little to bother him, Yusuke's death had been different.

The image of the detective lying spread-eagle on the dirt floor of the cave, silent and lifeless, would be forever burned into his memory.

Now though, Yusuke felt very much alive, sweaty and flushed under Hiei's touch. Kissing was never something that Hiei cared for all that much, but whilst peeking into the detective's mind earlier in the night he saw that Yusuke wanted nothing more than to lock lips with him. After giving his life away, Hiei figured that Yusuke deserved to get what he wanted.

So here they were, tangled on the carpet, kissing fervently with open mouths. Yusuke's nails raked down his back and he arched, his cock rubbing against the smooth skin of Yusuke's stomach. Their tongues danced aggressively, each of them giving just as must as taking, and when Hiei took the opportunity to reach down between them to wrap his fingers around Yusuke's erection he smirked at the stifled whimper that was released into his mouth.

The detective's hips bucked into the ghostly pressure of Hiei jerking him; the friction wasn't enough, he wanted more. Yusuke broke the kiss to start mouthing at Hiei's neck, kissing and biting and drawing blood.

" _Hiei_..." Yusuke groaned when the demon began to thumb soft circles into the head of his cock. He threaded his fingers through his companion's course hair and tugged, hard. "Stop teasing. I'm gonna get blue balls from this shit."

Kurama, who once again had moved without notice, this time to the desk chair, chuckled and drew Yusuke's gaze. In front of him on the desk, several papers and books were scattered about, and Kurama did not raise his eyes from his notebook to look at the two demons when he said, "I do hope you realize commanding Hiei not to do something is essentially encouraging him to do whatever it is you don't want him to do?"

Yusuke frowned, trying to process the confusing words Kurama had muttered while Hiei's hand still slid tortuously up and down his length.

"...j-just what the hell are you doing, anyway?" he settled on saying. Kurama spared him a sideways glance, a tired smile upon his pink lips. "Studying, of course. If I'm going to be awake at this ungodly hour I may as well be productive."

Yusuke opened his mouth to make a snarky retort when Hiei decided he'd spent enough attention on the fox and proceeded to shove his tongue between the detective's parted lips. The hand around his cock gripped him tighter, pumped him faster, and Yusuke thanked the gods when the familiar heat coiling in his belly nearly reached it's peak...

Hiei pulled back at once, right before the detective could come all over his hand.

"What the _fuck_ , Hiei?!" he spat, extending an arm in a weak attempt to grab at the fire demon. "We were finally getting somewhere, and you fucking stop?!"

The fire demon ignored his protests and his grip, standing to loosen his pants and step out of them. Once completely naked, he uttered "on the bed, detective."

A wave of apprehension washed over Yusuke, eyeing the bed like one would a ticking time bomb. It didn't take a genius to figure out where Hiei was going with this, and despite how badly he wanted to get off, he felt more uncertain than ever.

Sensing this from the spurts of nervous ki radiating off the detective's body, Hiei shot him a sharp look of irritation. "If you're not going to get on the bed, you can finish yourself."

"I guess Kurama's just there to look pretty, then?" Yusuke tried, hoping the fox would come to his aid if Hiei refused to continue.

Kurama scrawled something in his notebook, deep in concentration. "I'm afraid so," he mumbled, pausing to look over his notes. "Hiei has made it clear that the situation rests in his hands. I will not interfere."

 _So much for that..._

Forever known for his split-second decisions, Yusuke threw caution to the wind, scrambling to stand and mount the bed. Pulling his annoyingly long hair out of the way, he settled his head upon a fluffy pillow that smelled of Kurama and rested his back against the soft cotton of the bedsheets. The blanket had been thrown haphazardly to the floor at the end of the bed, no doubt a victim of Yusuke's earlier troubled sleep.

Hiei wasted no time in climbing on top of the teen, kneeing his legs apart to settle between them.

Yusuke had never felt more naked, lying flat on his back with the red eyes of the fire demon roaming his skin freely above him. If the detective had to describe the expression on Hiei's face, he would settle for...appreciative.

"Is this gonna hurt?" he asked, shivering when Hiei's warm fingers caressed his inner thigh.

"Not for me," Hiei replied wickedly, digging his nails into Yusuke's supple flesh. Yusuke grunted, glaring up at him. "For you, it might." Yusuke's glare faltered into a slack countenance of worry.

Kurama cleared his throat from the desk, catching their attention. "Don't be cruel, Hiei. You'll scare him off." To Yusuke: "Worry not, my friend. He's only teasing. It may hurt for a brief moment, but I promise you the pain won't last."

A rare roll of the eyes from Hiei suggested that he really was just teasing and Kurama had ruined his fun, so Yusuke allowed himself to relax against the mattress and give the demon a barely perceptible nod of approval. The demon took a moment to rip away the wards partially covering his fingers.

Hiei did something strange then by reaching his hand up and shoving three fingers into the detective's mouth. "Suck," he commanded gruffly, closing his eyes at the sensation of Yusuke complying with raised brows.

Once moistened appropriately, he withdrew his right hand and used his left to grip the base of the detective's cock. Yusuke squirmed when he felt something (fingers, assumedly) probing at a very private spot on his body, right between his cheeks.

A hiss of pain spewed from his mouth at the burn of Hiei pressing a finger into him, and then gently, another. Mercifully, he held them still for Yusuke to adjust, before pulling out slowly and pushing them back in again. This in and out motion continued for about a minute, until the damn demon spread his fingers apart while they were still _inside_ him.

"Nngh! That fuckin _hurts_!" Yusuke snarled, screwing up his eyes tight.

Hiei repeated the action, then added a third finger. "It would hurt more to go without. Quit whining."

Thrusting with all three fingers and ignoring the boy's grunts of pain and discomfort, Hiei began to stroke Yusuke's cock in an attempt to ease his pain and replace it with pleasure. He knew well the invasive sensation of being filled thanks to many sessions with Kurama, and despite his teasing and threats he held no real desire to damage the detective in any significant manner.

The hand on his length seemed to help; it didn't take long for Yusuke to settle into the feeling of fingers inside of him, rocking his hips with small moans and signaling to Hiei that he was ready for something more.

The fire demon was eager to oblige.

He pulled out his fingers and grunted Kurama's name, earning a puzzled look from the detective when he held out his spit-slicked hand to the side of the bed. Hiei didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Kurama was quietly opening a desk drawer and retrieving for him a bottle of half-empty lube, which he promptly tossed over into the fire demon's waiting hand.

"Honestly, Hiei, it would have been prudent to ask for this sooner," the fox remarked wryly.

"Hn," eloquently replied Hiei, focused on twisting the cap of the bottle open and squirting a fair amount of the cool liquid onto his hand. He spread the substance onto his cock, warming it with fluid strokes, before positioning the blunt head of his member in line with Yusuke's anus.

The nerves Yusuke had been previously fighting made themselves known again, breath catching in his throat. Their eyes met as Hiei lingered, not quite pushing himself in.

"You ready?" Hiei asked coyly, reminiscing the short exchange of words they'd shared before their last fight.

Yusuke rewarded him with a weak smile.

"Bring it on, bitch."

* * *

A/N:

Oh my god, I'm so evil for ending this chapter here. My apologies. ^^;

My chapters are usually all about the same length, I guess that's probably why I did it. If the length is an issue don't hesitate to let me know! I write with a memo pad on my phone so it's just simpler to keep them short.

As always, thanks for the words of encouragement and follows and such. It means so much to me that people actually like this, you have no idea!

Shameless self-plug time: I have a Kur/Hi oneshot up, so check that out if you have the time or interest!

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Heat, everywhere - lapping at his skin, leaving fresh trails of sweat in its wake.

Heat invaded him from the inside out, forcing breath out of his lungs in shallow pants as it filled him - until one hard pinch of his nipple reminded Yusuke that this wasn't just heat; this was _Hiei_.

Despite his initial misgivings, the transition had been carried out smoothly. Somehow, though Yusuke didn't care to reflect on the exact mechanics of the situation, Hiei had slid inside of him with relative ease (whether it was from the lube or the prior stretching, the hanyou didn't know), taking great care to tread tentatively into virgin territory.

Beforehand, however, the boy had been slightly terrified. He'd thought too much on the situation - of handing said virginity over to the sadistic demon bastard he called a friend - moments too late, placing himself between a theoretical rock and hard place: he could go on or he could stop. Either one had its own potential ramifications, neither one sounded appealing.

He _had_ very nearly told Hiei to stop when the demon had, perhaps sensing this, given his dick a quick stroke, a "quit thinking so much" gesture of sorts, and...well, that had been that.

Now, though, with Hiei finally inside of him from tip to hilt, he had to wonder...

"When is this supposed to feel good?" he asked bluntly. No sense in beating around the bush, after all. The penetration hadn't hurt too much (made his eyes water a bit, _maybe_ ), but it didn't scream of anything particularly pleasurable, either.

Hiei, on the other hand, looked like he was having a good time (or as good of a time as the grump could have). His impish face was drawn tight and painted in what looked like concentration mixed with the all-elusive pleasure Yusuke longed for. Pleasure was the point, right? They sure as hell weren't doing this to hurt each other, although with Hiei one couldn't be sure.

"It will feel _good_ ," said the hi youkai through grit teeth, "when you shut up and take it, detective."

Yusuke couldn't help himself; he grinned like an idiot, ignoring the discomfort of his sensitive muscles stretched snug around the demon's cock. "Take what? A nap? This is boring."

Sharp nails clawed up his stomach and down again, leaving behind jagged lines of dark blood and drawing out small gasps of pleasure-laced pain from the detective's lips. Hiei glanced between them leisurely, admiring his work, before the red of his eyes flickered up to capture warm brown in a predator's gaze.

"Am I still boring you?" Hiei asked, smirking.

Yusuke, mischievous as always, thought to feign a snore but was stopped short when the friction of slick skin sliding against his insides wiped his mind clean of thought. It burned fractionally as Hiei slowly pulled back his cock, but underneath that burn, Yusuke could feel what he longed for...

The fire demon thrusted forward suddenly with a sharp snap of his hips and a grunt, reveling in the low moan of approval Yusuke rewarded him with. He repeated the process several times, slowly pulling nearly all the way out and shoving roughly back in, until Yusuke was sweaty and panting and all but begging for him to go on. The boy's tight, fleshy tunnel walls clenched mindlessly around Hiei's throbbing member as he began to draw out again, desperately attempting to hinder him if not stop him completely.

" _F-fuck_ ," Yusuke moaned, his hips lifting up to meet Hiei's rough forward thrust for the first time. "Faster. Harder. _Something_."

The burn had long since eased away into something hotter, and much more satisfying. Or he imagined it would be, if Hiei was actually taking this seriously.

The slow retreat began again, and Yusuke growled in annoyance, opening his previously shut eyes to glare at the demon between his legs.

"Quit playing with me, damn it! _Fuck me_!"

Hiei smirked at him, a devious gleam sparkling in his darkened eyes.

Without warning the fire demon pulled out completely, grabbed the boys hips, and rolled them, taking the detective's spot on the bed. Yusuke, legs braced on either side of the demon's small body, glanced down at his friend with mild confusion. His ass hovered dangerously close to the stiff member that had tortured him moments ago; he could feel it poking at a cheek angrily.

"If I'm not to your liking, why don't you fuck _yourself_?" Hiei suggested, releasing his grip on the hanyou's hips to cross his arms behind his head.

After a brief pause for contemplation, Yusuke still wasn't sure how the diminutive demon managed to switch their positions without trouble. However, he knew better than to allow himself too much time to think. His nerves were making themselves known again, fluttering violently around his stomach like rabid butterflies. So to distract himself, Yusuke reached behind him to grasp Hiei's cock, lining up the demon's erection with his hole.

Then, forgoing hesitation, Yusuke slowly impaled himself on the throbbing shaft, sinking down inch by inch until he was full and seated.

For a fleeting moment, things remained quiet and still, the scratch of a pencil on paper the only disturbance within the room. It dawned on Yusuke quickly that Kurama was probably still sitting at his desk, meticulously shuffling through papers and taking notes, while the other two soiled the kitsune's bed with their sweat (and possibly other bodily fluids, Yusuke's cock was dripping with precum for example).

"Kurama?" said Yusuke, voice unusually husky and low. His current position disallowed him much movement, so the best he could do was angle his head to the side slightly.

"Yes, Yusuke?" The fox sounded tired, clipped, perhaps even detached. The teen frowned; he didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't that tone of voice.

Hiei, beneath him, impatiently jerked his hips in a manner that short circuited Yusuke's brain just as he had began to speak. It came out as some incoherent whine, and he had to bite down on his lip to regain his wits. He desperately wanted to move, to feel the grind of skin against skin within him, and yet...

"How about you come over here?" he breathed, rocking his hips in time to Hiei's shallow pelvic movements. Their bodies fell into a slow, sensual rhythm that didn't really get them anywhere but felt good nonetheless. Yusuke was certainly beginning to enjoy the fullness of someone inside of him, namely Hiei, although he also had a certain redhead in mind for the finish.

Said redhead liked playing hard to get, though, if his next sentence was any indication.

"It seems like I'd be a moot point, actually." Kurama spoke more in his direction, apparently observing them. "Hiei has it covered."

Yusuke ceased his movements, daring to irritate the demon underneath him. Hiei begrudgingly stopped as well, sneering up at the teen when their gazes met.

 _Help me out here_ , Yusuke mouthed.

The probing sensation of Hiei's ki brushing against his mind did not surprise him, nor did the demon's biting response.

 _Why should I?_

 _Because I have an idea that might interest you_ , Yusuke replied, lips splitting into a wide grin.

* * *

A/N: Wow, so writing intimate scenes is not something I remember being this hard! I really struggled with this, and the end result isn't something I'm exactly happy with either. I'm painfully insecure about this chapter so I hope some of you will be kind enough to review and give me some feedback, even if it's just to tell me what I could have done better. I'd greatly appreciate it! As always thanks to all the words of support and follows/faves, each one makes my day brighter (no joke!). Until next time, folks!


	8. Chapter 8

Time crept along slowly during their internal conversation, which they didn't bother to conceal with movement. Kurama knew they were speaking telepathically, flat out - Yusuke was aware of this.

He was also acutely aware of the twitch of a smirk on the demon's lips below him, growing wider with every emerging detail of Yusuke's brilliant idea. Hiei had been hesitant at first to offer any assistance in the matter, but by the time the desired scenario had been laid out into their shared mindspace his pupils had gone wide with arousal, pearls of the deepest black ringed by bloody red.

Moreover, the twitch of a turgid cock against Yusuke's insides solidified his point. Hiei was interested, that Yusuke could now be sure of. Radiating mischief and showing no qualms about it, the detective gave the cheekiest grin he could muster while impaled on his friend's dick.

 _So? I have your attention now? It's not as short as you are, I hope_.

Just for that, the fire demon dug his nails into the taut skin of Yusuke's hips, thrusting up into him once for good measure. The half-aroused snarl on the teen's face proved priceless.

 _Yes, detective. You win. You really are a deviant_.

The provocative image Yusuke had provided him swept into his mind's eye again - Hiei could not stop looking at it, nor could he say no.

 _Old news, man. The only issue is how we're gonna get fox boy to be a team player._ The wide smile that had returned to his visage soured slightly when Yusuke recalled how easily he was brushed off only moments ago. _Is the pissy act some fucked up sort of foreplay? I don't get it._

Hiei paused in his subtle appreciation of Yusuke's imagination to consider the facts.

One, Kurama had readily rejected the direct approach. Two, he had been speaking in that vile, flat, even-keeled tone he adopted when he was unhappy about something. And three, Yusuke really did have a splendid imagination when he wasn't busy being jackass.

The last "fact" Hiei deliberated struck home, eyes narrowing in wicked delight. _I know what you should do._

Dark eyebrows shot up questioningly.

 _Just do what you do best, detective._

 _And that is?_

The fire demon's fangs glinted in the dim light behind a twisted smile.

 _Antagonize him._

Yusuke snickered out loud on reflex. Almost instantly Kurama's cool voice was nipping at their eardrums, demanding to know what exactly was so humorous. And here, the hanyou couldn't help but hesitate - the fox had master patience, but one step in the wrong direction could prove disastrous to the plan and negate the whole point.

As if to egg him on the demon below him shifted his hips, birthing sweet friction within the detective that had desire blooming low and hot in his belly. He wanted more of that, definitely, and wanted it from Kurama so badly he was willing to step on a metaphorical landmine to get it.

So with a tense roll of his shoulders and a slight twist in his neck in the direction of the kitsune, Yusuke said without missing a beat, "I was just telling Hiei that I never had you pegged for a bottom bitch, Kurama."

Pencil on paper stilled and all noise in the room withered and died, except for one derisive snort from the fire demon underneath him. Heavy silence pressed in, shrouding the three of them in a dense fog of tension. One moment passed, then another, and just when Yusuke thought perhaps Kurama would get up and leave the room in anger, he heard the swivel of a chair and the redhead cleared his throat tersely.

"I beg your pardon?" The words tumbled carefully from the fox's lips, strained and tearing at the seams like an overstuffed present on Christmas morning. There was anger there, layered between put-upon patience and incredulity.

The teen shrugged nonchalantly, lifting up his body to sink back down slowly on Hiei's throbbing erection with a showy little moan. "Mm, _fuck_ that's good." Hiei grunted his agreement. "Anyway, you know, you're letting Hiei and I have all the fun while you sit there and study like a good little school boy. Bet you'll clean up after us too. Hell, you think you could whip us up a little something to eat afterwards? I'm working up an appetite over here."

If looks could kill, Yusuke would probably have died more than twice by now - but never more so than this moment. The furious jade fire of the glare he couldn't see burned holes in the bare muscles of his back, and he was almost glad he couldn't witness the expression on his friend's face.

"Yusuke." His name was handled sharply in Kurama's perfect mouth like a dagger tossed his way. It struck him dead on, catching his breath in his throat. "You must quite enjoy pressing your luck so thin. I'm afraid I'm in no mood to play this game tonight."

A huff of air escaped him as the detective finally regained the ability to breathe. Kurama sounded so dangerous and sexy that he was losing his resolve not to beg for it - to beg Kurama to bend him in half and fuck him for all he was worth.

And that fucking _tone_ , it reminded him of the way Kurama spoke in the cave just before splitting Gourmet's head in half at the jaw, furious and breathtaking and goddamn _deadly_.

Voice wobbling embarrassingly, Yusuke murmured, "S-so what are you in the mood for then? Scrabble? Strip poker? I'm game for anything."

A tired laugh kissed the air. "It's good to know that not even death can rob you of your smart mouth, Yusuke." Something like fondness colored Kurama's words, and the teen had only a few brief moments to let it wash over him before hands were in his thick hair, yanking his head back roughly to expose his throat.

Some new instinct slammed through his veins like a drug to shrink away but Kurama's grip was strong - and his mouth was hot, burning, tongue slicking over his bared skin until Yusuke was thinking of only him and gasping for breath. Kurama spared him no such mercy however, crushing their lips together with such a force that the teen was glad Hiei's hands remained tight on his hips so he couldn't fall back onto the floor.

And then suddenly Hiei was thrusting up into him while Kurama ravished his mouth with an amorous tongue, stimulating his body in ways that Yusuke had only just begun to imagine. He felt desperate moans rumbling in his throat, swallowed up eagerly by the mouth of the redhead who had his neck crooked almost painfully to gain better access to his lips.

"Wait," the teen panted after pulling back from the fox's bruising kiss, "I wanna - let's switch it up for a minute, I'm not gonna last this way." His oversensitive cock was weeping all over itself in fact, sticky fluid dripping down to his shaking thighs. One stroke and he'd probably explode.

He spared a tentative glance at Hiei who nodded once, then carefully removed his quivering body from the demon's thick shaft. Kurama had since released his grip on the hanyou's hair but had to reach out and steady him when his knees threatened to give out and send him toppling over.

"Your ki has calmed," remarked the fox quietly, helping Yusuke settle against the bedside wall once Hiei moved out of the way. "I can finish you quickly if you'd like, so we can all get some well deserved rest. The worst of it seems to be over."

Much to Yusuke's surprise, Hiei was the one to speak up first. "Is that really what you want, Kurama?" He had moved to the chair once again, eyes dark and half-lidded, thin lips curved into an accusing smirk. "It isn't like you to be so generous when someone bruises your precious ego."

Something passed between the two demons then, a quiet meeting of their gazes that held more meaning than Yusuke could ever hope to grasp. He didn't even know that they were communicating mentally - only that between one moment and the next the tension bled out of Kurama's shoulders and his kiss-swollen lips pursed into a playful smile.

"Yes, I suppose you have a point."

Whether the redhead was responding to what Hiei said aloud or to something else entirely, Yusuke couldn't be sure of, but regardless his body involuntarily lit up like a firework when green eyes turned their attention on him.

"You want me," Kurama said huskily. This was not a question.

Yusuke nodded once, curt.

"I want to hear you say it." The redheaded beauty slipped graceful hands down his own body, stopping at the hem of his shirt to tug it up slowly, teasingly, revealing an inch of sculpted abdomen at a time. "Tell me you want me, Yusuke."

And _fuck_ , how was he even supposed to speak when Kurama was standing right in front of him on the verge of stripping? Where was his voice? His mouth was so fucking _dry_. Yusuke fumbled for words, mouth working open and closed dumbly, unable to look away from the sight of Kurama acting so sexy for _him_.

 _Is this even real fucking life? Did I stay dead? Is this heaven?_

"Yusuke," the kitsune purred with obvious amusement, and Yusuke could probably come just from hearing his name roll off Kurama's tongue like that one more time. "I'm waiting."

Finally the dark-haired teen found his voice, croaking out a desperate and breathy "I want you" before he lost it again. Kurama rewarded him by bringing the cotton shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, putting his lithe torso on display confidently. His pajama bottoms hung dangerously low on his narrow waist, not doing anything at all to cover the narrow line of crimson hair beginning at his navel that somehow Yusuke hadn't noticed earlier.

One of the demons said something that didn't quite register in Yusuke's lust-addled brain, pulling him away from his reverie of Kurama's body (he was probably doing that too much, anyway). "What did you say?"

"He said get on your knees in front of him, detective," Hiei barked, lurching forward in his seat to sneer at the teen. "Or you can continue to sit and stare like an empty headed idiot. It's quite entertaining."

Yusuke scowled at the fire demon, scooting forward on the bed to touch his feet to the carpet and then obediently assume the desired position on his knees. His eyes flickered up to catch Kurama's encouraging smile before his eyebrows furrowed in determination and he reached out to tug down Kurama's pants.

The limp cock that greeted him disappointed him slightly, but the feeling was quickly smoothed over by nerves when the fox softly requested that Yusuke touch him.

Hesitantly the hanyou took the fox's sex in hand, shuddering with pleasure when he felt it hardening slightly in his grasp. Then he did one better - holding him steady, he leaned forward and slowly flicked his tongue over the sensitive head of Kurama's cock experimentally.

Kurama gasped, latching onto Yusuke's hair, tugging, silently asking for more. So the teen wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, feeling spongy flesh expand in his mouth as Kurama moaned low in his chest. As inexperienced as he was, the sounds the alluring fox made as he worked his mouth up onto the kitsune's cock and back down again filled him with warm, bubbly confidence and he swirled his tongue at the head just to hear another delicious moan.

Through the haze of it all - bobbing his head slowly, taking more in once he became used to the sensation of pulsing skin against his tongue; the heat of a gaze sliding over him, no doubt from Hiei watching them; the thrill of each noise that Kurama wrapped his lips around hitting him straight in the groin - Yusuke began to truly realize what was happening, maybe even for the first time of the night.

Some distant voice in the back of his head abruptly whispered Keiko's name and he nearly choked on Kurama's cock. As if struck, he jerked his mouth away, cursing and running his shaking hands through his hair several times over to try and catch his breath.

"I - fuck, she - what are we even _doing_?" Wild, panicked brown searched calm spheres of green for an answer, for something to ground him and chase away the panic blossoming in his chest.

Kurama's countenance was carefully painted with hues of sympathy and understanding. "Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to," he said softly. "It's a little after the fact, but anything thus far can be easily forgotten. Like it never happened."

Yusuke winced - no, he didn't want that. "It's not...I like this, Kurama." Too much, in fact. So much it scared him. "I don't want to stop until it's done. It's just, Keiko - "

"Will never have to know about this. Just keep your mouth shut, fool, and quit worrying." Hiei's command was strangely calming, soothing almost; Yusuke found his breathing slowing to an even beat.

"I agree that it's best if this night stays between the three of us," Kurama concurred, "but if you're concerned that the guilt will be too much I can easily temper your memory."

Yusuke gaped, horrified at the idea. "No!" he spat hastily, "I don't want to forget about this. It's - you're so - fuck, I should just stop talking. Make me stop. I need to stop _thinking_."

"Yusuke..."

"No Kurama, I mean it." He rose to his feet, grasping at the other man's broad shoulders like a lifeline. "Make me stop. Now. Please."

The redhead sighed, then leaned forward to mold their lips together at the same time that his hand darted out, grasping Yusuke's deflating cock.

And there he was again, lost in a gentle sea of sensation with roiling waves that ebbed away his doubts and fears. The spicy sweet tang of Kurama's tongue filled his mouth as long fingers jerked him, steady, evenly, yet it wasn't enough to satisfy his desire.

For his wrecked body, however, all shot nerves and oversensitive flesh, it was more than enough. He came only a minute or two later, splattering his completion all over his own stomach with a muffled yelp. Beneath him his legs wobbled threateningly, so Kurama's wiry arms wrapped around his waist to hold him upright.

He let his form sag against the kitsune, and he found himself burying his nose in the crease where neck met shoulder, inhaling the redhead's otherworldly aroma - a wondrous mixture of wild roses mixed with something spicy and sharp he couldn't quite name.

At that moment, unbeknownst to the detective, his two demon friends were sharing a wry look of fondness for the stubborn boy in Kurama's arms, both knowing full well that there was still more yet to come.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Holy shit you guys! Sorry it's been so long! Life happened and time has just flown by in a blur. To make up for it this chapter is longer than the others - and I know it still isn't the threesome you've all been waiting for but that will be in the next chapter, cross my heart and hope to die. And on that note, the next chapter will also be the second-to-last. Also for those of you that don't already know (self-plug time), I have up a Hiei/Kurama two shot called Bare. Check it out if you have the chance!

Thank you all as always for your words of encouragement - special shoutout to Goddess who I can't PM personally, you have given me feedback on all my work and it is infinitely appreciated - and I hope to hear from you all again about your thoughts on this chapter. Until next time, friends!


	9. Chapter 9

As it turned out, the demonic duo had been correct.

No sooner than when Yusuke finally caught his breath did he pounce, threading thick fingers through the fox's fiery mane to pull him down for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. They tumbled to the bed recklessly, Kurama landing first on his back and Yusuke eagerly taking the spot above him to press ardent kisses into each crevice his mouth could reach.

Hiei positioned himself behind the two, lapping teasingly at the teen's still-slick entrance with a long tongue until Yusuke was squirming and whining for someone to take him again. His cock had once again engorged itself painfully, leaking wet, sticky fluid all over the redhead's thighs.

" _Hiei_ ," moaned the half-breed, spine arching as the fire youkai plunged his thin tongue deep inside the teen's tight tunnel, "the _plan._ I'm ready."

Reluctantly the smallest of the three pulled back, watching with masked amusement as Kurama's crimson brows quirked questioningly.

"Plan?" Kurama asked, lifting himself up on his elbows to glance between the other two, a coy smile curling his lips. "I wasn't aware that Yusuke of all people had taken on the role of sexual strategist. Please, do enlighten me."

Flushing furiously, the teen leaned down to press another sloppy kiss to the fox's smirking lips. "Just shut up and switch with Hiei."

Yusuke repositioned himself as well, somewhere in between the heat of the two demons. Hiei's small body lay spread eagle on the bed, throbbing cock now occupying a good portion of Yusuke's mouth. Kurama had moved behind the teen without any argument, using nimble fingers to stretch the half-breed's muscles once again for what was to come.

* * *

"He lasted longer than I thought he would," said the fire youkai a little breathlessly, drained from their previous activities. He was laid out in the bed between the wall and Kurama; the teen in question snored lightly on the kitsune's other side.

After Yusuke had come the first time, all over himself, the other two had known without question he wouldn't be satisfied. Well known was the fact that the dark-haired teen could be the most stubborn son of a bitch in all three worlds when he wanted something, and want something he had.

Specifically, Yusuke had desired a rather provocative position of Kurama pounding his tight ass while the teen worshipped the fire youkai's cock with his tongue. It had worked out well for all of them, each reaching satisfaction of some sort in a matter of fifteen minutes or less.

Naturally, the cause of all of this was the first to fall under the veil of slumber.

"Yes," Kurama agreed quietly as they both reminisced, "but as you said before, it's likely for the best. We wouldn't get another chance like that for a long while." The redhead paused to pull Hiei's body closer, wrapping himself around the demon's soothing heat. His aching muscles from their last battle with Sensui rejoiced at the sensation, which had Kurama practically melting into the bed. "Still, I am curious, Hiei. Why did you choose to bind his soul to ours?"

Lazily, the smaller demon peeled his lids apart to catch Kurama's curious emerald gaze. "He'll marry the human girl, no doubt, but what of when she dies? He could outlive her by centuries. The demon blood inside of him is strong, you know that as well as I do."

"I am abundantly aware, yes," the redhead concurred, running elegant fingers up and down the fire youkai's sensitive spine if only to feel him shiver in delight. "What I was not aware of, I'm afraid," and there Kurama ceased his hand motions, craning his neck to peek at Yusuke's sleeping face to be sure he did not stir, "is that you have fallen in love with him."

The compact body pressed up against the fox tensed, as he had expected it would. Laughing softly, Kurama turned back to press a soft kiss to the tip of Hiei's nose. "You thought I wouldn't notice? You should know better than to assume you can hide things from me, Hiei."

The fire youkai remained silent for many moments, forcing himself to relax into the circle of Kurama's arms around him one muscle at a time.

Hiei _had_ known he wouldn't be able to disguise his feelings as mere curiosity forever, but Kurama had figured it out much sooner than anticipated. "You're angry," he accused, eyes narrowed.

"Not at all," the kitsune replied, kissing his partner chastely on the lips. "I'm perhaps a little disappointed that you chose to withhold information from me, but that's to be expected. Otherwise, I'm thrilled."

With a scrunched face that the fox could feel against his skin, the fire youkai repeated Kurama's last word incredulously. " _Thrilled_? Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Snickering to himself, the ancient demon ruffled the soft peaks of Hiei's hair affectionately. "I am far from a monogamous creature, Hiei. I can only assume this means that somewhere down the line, the three of us will have our time together. I am looking forward to it, that's all."

Hiei's thin lips parted to hiss something sharp, but had not the chance. Just at that moment, their snoozing third stirred.

"Fox boy," came a low voice next to them, still husky from sleep (and perhaps the screaming he'd done somewhere between the middle and the end of their session), "will you cut my hair in the morning? 'S fucking annoying."

The two demons had tensed considerably at the lull of Yusuke's voice as though they'd been caught in the middle of some heinous act. When they heard his request, however, the redhead let out a little sigh of relief that sounded something like a laugh and said, "it _is_ morning, Yusuke. But I will be happy to cut it once you've regained consciousness."

The teen then muttered something intelligible under his breath and snuggled close to Kurama's back, sleep pulling him under once again.

* * *

The next time Yusuke woke, it was to an empty bed. Sunlight poured in from the open window, each gust of wind breathing fresh air into the room along with a bit of a nipping chill.

The half-breed stretched in place, cringing at every pop and snap of muscle and bone that it resulted in. His body was sore, noticeably so, but the worst pain of all was centered right around his rear end. It was only then that the teen realized he was still buck naked, barely covered at all by a thin red blanket someone must have draped over him.

Without thinking Yusuke jolted up into a sitting position, tense and alert, and in the process shifted his ass uncomfortably against the mattress so that he groaned low in pain.

"You'll likely be sore for awhile," Kurama said from the doorway across the room to catch the teen's gaze, dressed primly in his crisp school uniform. Yusuke stared dumbly, wondering how long the fox had been there observing him. "You'll no doubt be fully recovered by tomorrow morning, but if you wish I can prepare you some mild painkillers for the walk home."

" _Home?"_ gaped the half-breed, wondering if the fox had lost his mind, "I can't go home looking like this! My mom will think I joined a satanic cult or something." He glanced down pointedly at the marks his transformation had left painted on his skin only to find that they had disappeared.

Kurama chuckled, amused by the confused expression Yusuke adorned. "They faded almost immediately after you fell asleep this morning," he explained. "All that's left to fix is your hair." The fox then gestured to desk chair with one hand, a pair of silver scissors gleaming in the grasp of the other.

"Where's three-eyes?" Yusuke asked, automatically scanning the room for any sign of the grumpy little demon.

"I believe he's lying low in the forest right now, which is wise. The SDF are far from done with us, Yusuke, I assure you."

"Tch. Let them come," the younger of the two grumbled dismissively. Combing through the wayward locks of thick black hair with his fingers, Yusuke moved to stand up, spotting his clothes folded neatly at the end of the bed. Although Kurama had seen him naked plenty over the course of the past twenty four hours, the teen shyly requested that the redhead turn around so he could dress.

Once that was accomplished Yusuke limped over the the chair and sat, face pinched in discomfort.

"You sure didn't take it easy on me," he grumbled agitatedly as the fox began to run a brush through Yusuke's unruly hair.

The redhead paused and fluttered his thick lashes guilelessly, staring straight at Yusuke through the reflection of the vanity mirror in front of them. "I seem to recall that it was requested of me," Kurama reminded him, smirking. "It was hard to decipher between the screaming, to be sure, but I thought the message was rather clear."

Flames erupted beneath the skin of the teen's face, suddenly remembering in clear detail that he had indeed begged for that mind-numbing roughness that the fox had provided him with. Yusuke chose to keep his mouth shut then, watching with glazed over eyes as Kurama began to clip away at the long, wild strands of dark hair that ran down his back.

His thoughts ran wilder, everywhere from the expression on Sensui's face as he died to the warm glimmer in Keiko's eyes when she saw Yusuke come out of the cave to the way Hiei growled low in his throat when he spilled his load in Yusuke's mouth. He couldn't stop from thinking about how he had died, _again_ , and that maybe if he hadn't come back everyone else might have died too.

He thought about how far they had had all come, how much they'd grown, and Yusuke wondered suddenly - who was he anymore? Was he really the same?

Would he have blurred the lines between friend and lover with Kurama and Hiei otherwise?

When Kurama finished trimming his hair the teen thanked him with a clap to the shoulder, took the painkillers for the gimp in his walk, and headed home without another word.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So I bet you all thought I'd abandoned this story, yeah?

Well nope! Here is the anticlimactic climax of the whole thing. I'm sure it's not exactly what was expected but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. This is the direction it was inevitably headed and I hope I did it justice. The next chapter will be the last, an epilogue of sorts, and thank you all again for reading and giving me such lovely words of praise when I didn't think I could even continue.

Until next time, friends!


End file.
